Miniaturka: Patrifical Magnifika!
by Natachi
Summary: Króciutki tekst, przedstawiający kilka moich zwariowanych myśli w formie nader dziwnego pomysłu na fanfik. Niestety nic poza tym nie zrodziło się w mojej głowie, tak więc nigdy nie napiszę fanfiku w oparciu o tę miniaturkę, ale może ktoś inny zechce?


**Szpital Św. Munga, rok 1980.**  
Narodziny Harolda Jamesa Pottera.  
**  
Dom Potterów, rok 1981.**  
Harry jako jedyny przeżywa Klątwę Zabijającą, co jest także wyczynem na skalę światową, gdyż jest pierwszą osobą, której się to udało.  
**  
31 lipca, rok 1991.**  
Harry obchodzi swe 11 urodziny i poznaje Rubeusa Hagrida, który zabiera go na Ulicę Pokątną oraz podarowuje mu sowę Hedwigę.

**Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart , 1 września 1991r.**  
Harry Potter trafia do Hogwartu i wbrew zaleceniom Tiary Przydziału wybiera Gryffindor, zamiast Slytherinu.  
**  
Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, rok 1995.**  
Jako iż Harry przerobił cały materiał Hogwartu w zaledwie cztery lata, co tym samym uznawane jest za ponadwybitne wyniki w nauce, ukończył szkołę wcześniej, tak jak wielu innych równie nieprzeciętnych osób, między innymi Violette Laurent, 15-letnia Krukonka.

**Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, rok 1996.**  
Do placówki pełnej uczniów i nauczycieli znanych przybyszom, dręczonej przez tajemnicę starej Klasy Runów, której od lat nie używano, zawitało dwoje absolwentów: Harry Potter oraz Violette Laurent. Oboje ubrani byli w gustowne, idealnie skrojone i dopasowane do ich sylwetek czarne szaty, sięgające im za kostki oraz obszyte zielonymi (chłopak), czy też niebieskimi (dziewczyna) nićmi.  
Podczas pory obiadowej drzwi niespodziewanie otworzyły się na oścież, ukazując dwójkę majestatycznych przybyszów, którzy nie zwlekając, wkroczyli raźnym krokiem do Wielkiej Sali, by zatrzymać się dopiero przed stołem prezydialnym. Ich uwadze nie umknął fakt, iż przez całą drogę byli śledzeni przez zaskoczone spojrzenia wszystkich uczniów. Obserwatorom zaś nie udało się nie zauważyć, że obie postacie, niegdyś całkiem zwyczajne, teraz wydawały im się olśniewające. Niektórzy słusznie się zastanawiali, czy ten efekt był jedynie zasługą ubioru, czy też odpowiedzialność za to ponosiła magia, otaczająca dwójkę nastolatków.  
Nagle Harry, którego oczy błyszczały pięknie kolorem avady, skłonił się delikatnie, mówiąc.  
- Harry Potter, specjalista d.s. Złych Uroków,* do usług.  
- Violette Laurent, specjalista d.s. Czarnomagicznych Klątw,* także do usług. – dygnęła wdzięcznie.  
Po przedstawieniu się wyciągnęli swe różdżki i chwycili je w odpowiednie dłonie: brunet w prawą, zaś szatynka w lewą, po czym zatoczyli nimi niezbyt wielki łuk, by na koniec skrzyżować przedmioty ze sobą, mówiąc zgodnym chórem.  
- Przybywamy tu z polecenia prezesa Tajnego Stowarzyszenia Służb Magicznych** na specjalną prośbę Albusa Dumbledore'a.  
Kiedy wypowiadali te słowa, ich różdżki drgnąwszy wpierw jakby nerwowo wypuściły z siebie następnie snopy iskier, które utworzyły godło przedstawiające dumnego smoka, owijającego swym ogonem przepięknego łabędzia, rozpościerającego wdzięcznie skrzydła.  
**  
Kilka chwil później, drzwi do Klasy Runów.**  
Po dogłębnym zbadaniu wrót kilkoma zaklęciami, nastolatka obróciła się przodem do nauczycieli oraz swego partnera, po czym ogłosiła.  
- To bez wątpienia czarnomagiczna rycina z kłódką zapalającą. – wskazała różdżką na pewien zawijas, który dopiero po chwili intensywnego wpatrywania się zaczynał przypominać dziurkę od klucza – O tutaj, widzicie? Każdy, kto chociażby spróbuje otworzyć te drzwi zostanie dotkliwie poparzony.  
- Co ty nie powiesz, panno Laurent? – zaszydził Snape, lecz został całkowicie zignorowany.  
Dziewczyna machnęła krótko różdżką, wypowiadając inkantację.  
- Patrifical Magnifica!***  
I tym samym sprawiła, iż rycina zniknęła.  
- Przygotuj się, Saly,**** teraz twoja kolej.  
- Ty też, Ravi.**** – odparł chłopak, po czym uchylił drzwi.

* * *

* Poprzez "Złe Uroki" rozumie się tutaj zaklęcia wyrządzające krzywdę bezpośrednio, np. Klątwa Zabijająca, jak i niebezpośrednio, np. Klątwa Imperius oraz wiele innych znanych i nieznanych uroków, jednak przede wszystkim chodzi tu o skuteczność w walce przeciw takim zaklęciom, zaś poprzez "Czarnomagiczne Klątwy" rozumie się artefakty i przedmioty czarnomagiczne, lecz głównie ryciny, freski oraz reliefy stworzone przy pomocy czarnej magii lub objęte czarnomagicznym urokiem.

** Tajne Stowarzyszenie Służb Magicznych (ang. ASM - "Association of Service Magic", czyli "Stowarzyszenie Służb Magicznych", "Tajne" jest w domyśle) to organizacja funkcjonująca całkowicie poza Ministerstwem Magii, jednak zajmująca się tymi samymi problemami, o ile nie większą ich ilością, stworzona ok. roku 1965. Zrzesza ona osoby o niegdyś rzadko spotykanych, nadzwyczajnych umiejętnościach w zakresie magii, zaś każdy nowy członek ma zapewnioną anonimowość do czasu aż zdecyduje, iż jest gotowy przyznać się do przynależności do zgromadzenia powszechnie nieistniejącego dla populacji czarodziejów. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, gdzie znajduje się jego siedziba, ponieważ jest bardzo dobrze ukryta. Nabór przeprowadzany jest poprzez pocztę, niemal tak samo jak w Hogwarcie, a jednak inaczej, gdyż listy te same pojawiają się w domach wybranych osób za pośrednictwem specjalnego czaru wyszukującego, który nie dość, że odnajduje ludzi o niespotykanych zdolnościach na całym świecie to jeszcze potrafi do nich dotrzeć. Ponadto koperty są dobrze strzeżonymi świstoklikami, dzięki którym kandydaci mogą dotrzeć do placówki. Wszyscy uczniowie muszą przejść roczne szkolenie, podczas którego wybierają specjalizację najlepiej do nich pasującą i edukują się tylko w tym kierunku. Jednak mimo to przez pierwszy miesiąc prowadzone są zajęcia ogólne, służące zapoznaniu się z kierunkami i wpojeniu podstaw każdego z nich, co w założeniu ma później pomóc studentom w dokonaniu odpowiedniego wyboru.

*** "Patrifical Magnifica" tak naprawdę nie oznacza nic konkretnego. Te dwa słowa po prostu nagle wpadły mi do głowy, a że idealnie brzmiały to postanowiłam uczynić z nich zaklęcie.

**** W obecnych czasach jedynie czworo uczniów TSSM'u wykazało się umiejętnościami znacznie przekraczającymi zdolności innych studentów, które sprawiły, iż wzbili się oni na wyżyny, stając się tym samym mistrzami w swoim fachu. Prezes stowarzyszenia na znak uznania przezwał ich Czworgiem Wspaniałych: Salazarem Slytherinem, Roweną Ravenclaw, Helgą Hufflepuff i Godrykiem Gryffindorem, jednak jako iż imiona te były zbyt długie i przede wszystkim powszechnie znane, a nawet czczone, utworzył on od nich ksywki: Saly, Ravi, Holly i Gryffin. W owej grupie znajdowali się oczywiście zarówno Harry, jak i Violette, lecz tylko czarnowłosy potomek Potterów nie otrzymał przezwiska zgodnego z jego przydziałem w Hogwarcie, gdyż przezwano go samym Slytherinem, co przyjął zadziwiająco dobrze.

Jeżeli komuś spodoba się ta miniaturka i będzie miał pomysł na jej rozwinięcie, to nie mam nic przeciwko temu, aby napisał własny fanfik w oparciu o nią, o ile mnie o tym powiadomi. Lubię czytać ciekawe teksty, ponieważ niekiedy inni potrafią lepiej wykorzystać i przedstawić mój pomysł niż ja sama.


End file.
